


His Shameless Professor

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Hubert finds himself being rather suspicious of the new professor and decides to get to the bottom of it by spying on her. However, spying from Professor Byleth's closet causes the situation to quickly spiral out of control when she starts to perform quite a shameless act, unknowing to his presence.





	His Shameless Professor

It had only been a short time since the new professor had arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery and immediately she had become the most popular person in the whole place. Even Lady Edelgard, one who tended not to trust so quickly had become enamoured with her. It was strange, and only furthered his reasoning to be suspicious of her.

“Hubert, don’t-” He recalled Edelgard reaching out for his wrist as he marched off to give that professor a piece of his mind. Especially after that last mission against those bandits...She was not there fighting against his Lady’s side and instead was off thrusting herself into battle without so much as aiding the rest of the class. It disgusted him and was furthering his belief that this strange individual should not be the one leading their classroom. Especially not the classroom of the future empress. It was most unsettling to him.

“But-!” He stammered, wanting to argue. He bowed out of respect, his hand over his chest. “Please forgive me, Lady Edelgard...but I must do this. It is not only for your safety, but securing the future of Fodlan itself…I must investigate the professor.” He begged for her to understand, Edelgard sighing and stepping back.

“I think you’re going to get yourself into trouble.” Was all she said to him before storming off in a huff. Now she was upset with him. Great. No matter. He would have to find out exactly what was going on with this strange professor. He began to stalk her, attentively watching her as she explored the campus and met up with the others. She would spend her time fishing and gardening. He was starting to become angry. How could THIS person be the one who completely captured the attention of someone like Lady Edelgard or even Lady Rhea herself? Surely, it couldn’t have been her crest alone that made the difference…

He eventually stalked her to the yard near the docks, seeing Linhardt sprawled out on the dock, a fishing line tied to his boot as he napped. He opened an eye at the detection of a shadow bent over him, Byleth smiling down at him. “Good afternoon, Linhardt! Have you seen Hubert around?”

“Hubert…? Mm, I cannot say that I have…” He yawned. “I apologize…”

“That’s okay! I’m sure he’s around here somewhere...or perhaps...just with Edelgard as usual.” She said, waving farewell to him as she went to jog towards the dorms. Hubert decided to step out from the shadows, following close behind. What ever could she want him for?

Eventually, she had turned around and realized he was behind her, the female smiling brightly as she approached him. “Hubert, hello! I have something for you.”

“Oh? What is it?” He asked in reply as the teacher rummaged through her bag, Byleth handing over a box of sorts.

“Hm...a board game of sorts?”

“Yes! I saw how much you love board games so I decided that perhaps you should try one from my home. This was a popular one from where I grew up. Maybe you’ll enjoy it.”

He stood there silently, the mage skeptically examining the box. The atmosphere grew heavy and awkward, Byleth clearing her throat. “Well...I’m going to head off now. I will see you in class. I hope you enjoy the game.” She said with earnest in her tone as she rushed off. Hubert’s hands began to shake as he was filled with an indescribable feeling that he could only assume was rage. How it clenched and fluttered painfully in his heart. Yes, it must be rage. How he hated the new professor. His fingernails dug into the cardboard, the delicate wrapping creasing under his powerful hands.

“That’s it. I will get to the bottom of this.” He growled to himself as he turned away, tossing the box onto the floor as he marched off towards Professor Byleth’s dorm.

* * *

He found nothing. No clues or signs of deceit in the room that his teacher was staying in and after a long time searching, he heard footsteps from down the hallway. He had to move, and quickly. Hurrying into Byleth’s closet, he softly pulled the doors shut just as the teacher had entered. She yawned into her hand, staggering to her bed as she collapsed.

“...Sothis...are you there…?” She called out quietly, stilling for a moment. There wasn’t a reply. Byleth smiled to herself then. “Finally...a moment to myself then…” She hummed as she leaned back against the pillows. Hubert examined her through the crack of the closet door. It appeared as if she was going to rest now, giving him an opportunity to escape…

However, he was quite wrong in that assumption. His professor’s hand traveled down her stomach and settled on the fly of her black shorts. She gave a quick glance to the door to make sure she had locked it before digging her fingers into the button to undo it. She scooted upwards, shuffling out of her shorts and underthings. She pressed them down to her knees, combing her hands through the pubic hair on her mound, parting her lips. She lulled her head to the side and allowed her eyelids to flutter closed. From the closet, Hubert’s eyes had blown wide with surprise, mouth fallen agape. Was she...pleasuring herself? He pushed himself back against the wall, glancing around for a different means to escape. Certainly, he had wanted to spy on this woman and gain more information on her in case she might be a threat to Lady Edelgard, but this was...too private and intimate of a matter for him to watch so casually.

“H-hah...hah...H-Hyu...Hubert…”

His blood ran cold. That couldn’t have been right. His gaze jolted back to the crack in the door. The professor was sprawled out on the bed with her fingers rubbing her clit roughly in sharp circles. Her face was contorted into one of pure pleasure. Her whimpers and moans called out and bounced off the walls of the empty room, as if no one had been listening. The shameless woman embarrassingly called out the name again. “Hubert…” The student in the closet exhaled a shaky breath. It appeared as if he hadn’t been discovered, but that he was an image of the professor’s sexual fantasies. It was a strange thing to find, indeed. Millions of questions regarding what he was seeing ran through his mind, The male feeling a tightness grow in the pit of his stomach as he watched. Conflicting feelings flooded his heart...arousal, surprise, intrigue, and dread being a few as he felt himself frozen. Her pace was getting quicker. His eyes followed the curve of her long legs through the tights that bunched at her knees. The bare flesh on her thighs were flawless, smooth and beautiful as they trembled under her own touch. Her slender hands worked adeptly to bring herself to her peak, hips rolling into her palm as they rose from the bed. She threw her head back and moaned his name again, softly, her voice echoing in his head. Suddenly, he was wishing he was with her, touching her and eliciting more of those wonderful noises that spilled from her tongue. For a fleeting moment, he wondered how she would feel if he went to her. Would she welcome him into her arms and allow him to help her live out her fantasies or be repulsed with him, forcing him away and possibly even punishing him for hiding in her room. One thing was for certain, and that it was becoming more and more difficult for him to hold himself back. “Oh, professor…” He whispered back as a response, pressing lightly against the door as he watched. His gloved hand snaked down to squeeze himself through his baggy uniform trousers. He was already half hard, throbbing as his clothes became more restrictive. He couldn’t advance though. Not yet, and possibly not ever.

His greenish-yellow eyes were seemingly entranced, the male neglecting to stay stealthy from his distraction. As he leaned up against the closet door, it cracked open a little further, a book that was on the top shelf of the dark closet slipping free from the disturbance, tumbling down and hitting against Hubert’s head with a thud. “Nngk-!” He grunted, hand immediately running up to rub his head, attempting to sooth the pain. Dread soon distracted him from the knot developing on the top of his scalp when he heard the professor gasp from across the room. Hubert had been discovered. Byleth felt her still-heart drop into her stomach as she jolted up, squeezing her legs together. “Wh-who’s there?!” She managed to peep out, drawing the covers up over her legs and slickened privates. “Show yourself.” She demanded. Hubert paused. It seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice now. He attempted to slink back into the darkness, but to no avail. She had already saw him in the shadows, hiding within the clothes.

He glanced around quickly, hoping for another place to hide, none of which being ones that could shelter a 6’2 male. He sighed, a shaky palm pressing on the door as he pushed it open and peered out.

“Umm…”

“H-Hubert?!” The professor reddened, looking offended as she pulled her knees to her chest, the blanket covering everything now.

“I...I apologize, professor…” He said with an earnest tone, folding his hand over his chest as he bowed. His eyes traveled down to his own crotch, the tent in his pants being very visible now. “I-I do not wish to cause you any further trouble...so...I will simply take my leave…” He stammered awkwardly, Byleth snapping at him sternly.

“Stop right this second, Vestra.” She demanded. “How much did you see?”

“...”

“Answer me.”

“All of it, I’m afraid. I warned you before, professor...if you are to become a threat to Lady Edelgard, I shall have to dispose of you...After all, there are many mysteries and suspicions that I have yet to uncover...So I...acted accordingly...Though, I DID see and hear everything...including those parts where you were calling out for me.” He explained, feeling somewhat of a boost of confidence. After all, the professor’s desires were all for him. In the short amount of time that she had been at the monastery, he had already become the idol of her deepest, darkest desires. She was calling out for him as if he wasn’t there. He knew the positively sinful image in the back of her mind must have been all of him doing what he was now, sneaking into her room and ravishing her on her own bed, claiming every bit of her as his own. The room went silent as Hubert took long, firm strides towards the bed, the heels of his boots striking the ground as he reached her bedside. Her pupils blew wide as she shuffled back.

“Honestly, I am surprised...Out of anyone here, why me? I truly never figured that I would become the image of someone that you would desire...I’m told often that I’m many things...frightening, intimidating, sinister…” He chuckled darkly to himself. “Or rather...do you imagine all of your male students in a similar light? How lecherous…”

Byleth jolted up to meet his eyes with panic as she opened her mouth to defend herself, only to find herself speechless at how close he had gotten. He was hovering above her, knee pressing into the mattress. His shadow cast darkly over her, a glint of his teeth behind his pale lips being seen through his malicious smirk.

“Well? Do you?”

“N-no...Only you, Hubert...”

“Is that so?”

“I can’t place my finger on it, but…”

She shyly glanced away. Hubert was letting his body and human desires betray him in this very moment, deciding that he would put away his emotions momentarily for an opportunity to satisfy his urges of the flesh. His gloved hand reached out and skimmed along her neck, the male caressing up under her chin to pull her face up towards his. She gasped lightly when she saw the lust in his devious eyes, crouching down to meet her gaze.

“I did like what I saw, professor...admittedly, I lack experience, but...if you would like me to assist in satisfying you, then I wouldn’t argue against it.” Byleth swallowed hard at that sentence, taking several moments to think it over before she smiled. “You...you would?” She whimpered as he drew near, intimidated by the young mage as his sinister grin spread across his dramatic features.

“Certainly. If anything, your little performance has proven everything that I needed to finish my investigation…” His gloved hand reached up and wrapped around her neck, pinching her windpipe lightly as to not truly choke or harm her, but to assert his dominant position.

“You’re not loyal to Lady Edelgard, but you ARE loyal to me. That alone is enough to make me believe that you’re not much of a threat at all. You’re just a bawdy, desperate woman, aren’t you?” He leaned in close, the trembling woman’s mouth agape at the situation. She couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Tell me. Tell me you want me. Say it out loud and I might consider giving you what you so hopelessly desire.”

Byleth’s breath caught in her throat, eyelashes fluttering as she swallowed.

“H-Hubert...P-please...I want you.”

“And what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me, please.”

There was a beat in-between them before the mage quickly grabbed his professor by her shoulders and flung her up against the wall. Her tights slid from her knees down to her ankles as Vestra silenced her initial cry with a forceful kiss to her lips. Their hands quickly tangled in each other’s hair, the male tugging her head back to give himself easy access to the cavern of her mouth. His tongue eagerly delved inside and explored, departing when he realized something.

“You had...the Garreg Mach Meat Pie today in the dining hall, didn’t you..? That’s what you taste like…”

Byleth covered her face with her hands and groaned. “You can tell that?! Oh…”

“I can and frankly, I’m offended. My favorite dish...and you had it without inviting me.” He bucked his clothed hips against hers roughly, enough to send her jolting against the wall.

“How discourteous of you. I’ll have to punish you for that.”

He kisses her again, Byleth closing her eyes and relishing the rough, passionate feeling of his lips on hers before tossing her head back and crying out as something enters her suddenly. Hubert had snuck himself out of his trousers and into her with a quickness, his hands falling to her lips as he began to eagerly slam his cock into her. Normally, this kind of thing would have hurt the woman, but she was so wet...so aroused...the only thing she felt now was pure pleasure as Hubert brushed up against her inner walls. Her hands tangled in his long hair and he buried his face into her shoulder. Hubert was normally always able to keep himself composed, no matter the situation, but in this moment, he nearly felt vulnerable. Roughly ravishing his own professor had him feel many things that he had never felt for this woman before, or any woman for that matter. “Nn. H-heh. Ggnn-.” He grunted over and over with each thrust as he buried himself to to hilt inside of Byleth, the girl biting her lip to hold back her own cries, Even with her own hand, she never imagined that it would ever feel this good. Never once did she ever think that Hubert would be so talented and well-endowed just like she hoped in all of her fantasies surrounding him.

Never having done this before and acting only in the moment of passion, Hubert was reaching his limit quickly. “Are you close...p-professor?” He stammered softly in her ear between heavy pants, promising to stave himself off his own orgasm until Byleth had reached hers. She wasn’t able to answer, babbling a reply between her moans and cries of his name and instead nodded quickly. He would have to work even harder to show his teacher what he was made of.

“Wrap your legs around me, professor. Keep saying my name. I want to hear you call for me as you become undone...let the rest of this place know who you belong to...who you desire.” He seethed as he nipped her ear and the flesh of her neck gently, hiking her legs up around his waist. He continued thrusting when they found their balance, impaling Byleth on his cock and relishing in the feeling of his groin becoming flesh with the swell of her ass with every harsh movement. Her cries became louder, grip on his hair growing tighter as she pulled him forward, nose buried in her chest as her walls clenched around him. Hubert groaned out in a low tone as he pulled out, finish painting her thigh as he came. He bucked himself against her flesh a few times until her inner thighs were completely coated with his cum, the fluid dripping down her legs in white streams. They clung together for a few moments, feeling sated and spent before Hubert took a small step back and let Byleth drop to the floor, hand yanking at her blue locks to look up. His semi-hard cock was jutting at her, coy sneer on his face. He leered down at her, his green eyes positively glowing from his shadow.

“I can’t return to Lady Edelgard like this. Make yourself useful. Clean it.” Hubert demanded, Byleth eagerly taking him into her mouth. She tasted their fluids that mingled on him and made certain that every trace of their intimacy had left, swallowing their mess.

“You are useful after all, it seems...Perhaps I won’t have to dispose of you at all.” He chuckled as he helped her stand, pulling her tights back up over her legs. She huffed, feeling his cum spread around and soak into the fabric, leaving a sticky feeling behind.

“I would normally help you clean up yourself, but...we have class in five minutes. It would be a shame if we were to miss your lesson, professor...Now then, let’s be on our way.” Byleth couldn’t help but to smile and laugh at his clever, sinister schemes.

“You’re horrible…Fine then, I’ll play along...but you’ll be cleaning me when we’re finished.”

“Heh...That sounds fair.”


End file.
